Dread Out
by Koura Fukiishi
Summary: Adaptasi dan terinspirasi dari game survive horor dread out, Linda yang di perankan Naruto mengalami hal gaib beberapa hari, hingga pada suatu perjalanan bersama teman serta seorang guru, mereka terjebak di sebuah kota antah brantah, satu persatu teman Naruto menghilang begitu juga dengan gurunya, Naruto yang sendirian memutuskan untuk mencari teman-temannya namun apa yang terjadi?
Yosh, maaf sebelumnya ini fic aku terinspirasi dari game survival horror buatan anak indonesia.. Dread Out, mungkin aku akan menambahkan beberapa cerita sebelum menuju ke konflik.. Ini hanya sebuah permulaan saja, maaf kalau alurnya sedikit agak dipaksakan juga karakter original dreadout sendiri aku ubah seperti berikut,

Character :

Linda : Naruto (fem) rambut blonde pendek di kuncir belakang

Ira : Sakura (rambut pink panjang terurai)

Nadine : Ino (rambutnya harusnya cuman di bando tapi kalo ini bayangin aja sendiri yah hehee)

Bu Siska : Shizune (penampilannya agak beda, rambutnya hitam panjang di kuncir belakang, pake kacamata hitam)

Doni : Sasuke (kayak di canon)

Yayan : Shikamaru (kayak di canon)

Maaf kalau agak aneh.. Emang unsur Indonesia terlalu kental, mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan jalan cerita akan mulai tampak kayak di gamenya.. Maaf saya pemula jadi mohon bantuannya para readers untuk bisa mengkoeekai ficku ini.. Sankyu

DreadOut

 _ **Prologue**_

"Juugo, tolong ambilkan kayu yang ada di sana !" teriak Tayuya yang sedang menyusun kayu untuk api unggun.

Sore itu sebagian anak di kelasku sedang bekerja untuk persiapan party malam ini. Aku yang bertugas menyiapkan logistic sibuk mondar-mandir membeli makanan dan minuman untuk di masak malam ini.

"Naruto, bisa kau antar aku ke toilet sebentar?" Pinta Shion padaku dan ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Di perjalanan tidak ada percakapan di antara kita berdua. Entah kenapa aku merasa dingin di dekatnya.

Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Shion berjalan mendahuluiku, membuat aku tertinggal sedikit ke belakang, saat aku mecoba menyusul langkahnya, ku lihat keringat yang membanjiri punggung Shion hingga membuat pakaian bagian belakangnya basah kuyup. Entah apa yang di kerjakannya tadi.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit aku menunggu Shion yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Terlalu lama untuk seorang wanita seperti Shion yang tidak menyukai aroma bau limbah manusia berada lama di dalam kamar mandi.

"Shion?" kucoba memanggilnya namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

'dok dok !' Ku ketuk pintu itu berulang kali, tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"Shion? Shion ! Shion kau baik-baik saja? Shion buka pintunya, Shion !" aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya lagi berulang kali, dan memukul pintu berulang kali namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Hal ini membuat aku panik dan bergegas memanggil beberapa anak.

"Ada apa?"

"itu Shion di dalam kamar mandi,"

"dia terkunci?"

"tidak, kurasa dia pingsan,"

Beberapa Anak mulai berbisik yang aneh-aneh.

"biar ku dobrak saja pintunya,"Kata Izumo.

Izumo mulai mengambil posisi, beberapa Anak mundur ke belakang memberikan ruang untuk Izumo.

'Braak' pintu yang terbuat dari plastik itu begitu mudah untuk di dobrak.

Pintu terbuka namun Izumo hanya melihat heran, kemudian beberapa Anak mulai berbisik-bisik. Aku memasuki ruangan yang berbau limbah manusia itu.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke dalam kamar mandi. Kosong. Ku putar kepalaku ke penjuru ruangan itu, ku lihat kedalam bak mandi. Kosong. Tak ada air yang menggenang di dalamnya. Padahal tadi aku mendengar suara keran air yang menyala.

Bulu kudukku mulai meremang, kejadian ini membuat beberapa Anak sedikit panik. Beberapa diantara mereka menganggap aku berbohong tentang Shion yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Aku mulai merasa tidak enak pada mereka yang sudah ikutan panik. Namun aku heran, dimana Shion sebenarnya? Kemana ia pergi?

-oO0Oo-

Setelah kejadian menghilangnya Shion, kami sedikit cemas untuk melanjutkan acara, banyak diantara mereka yang menginginkan acara dilanjutkan karena menganggap hal ini hanyalah kebohonganku saja.

Namun, tak banyak juga yang ingin pulang karena merasa janggal dengan acara hari ini, begitu juga aku. Kami yang ingin pulang di tahan oleh Nagato selaku ketua pelaksana. Terpaksa, kami harus mengikuti acara hingga selesai esok hari.

Api unggun telah dinyalakan. Kami terus memutar lagu nostalgia dan mulai bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan suasana yang sebelumnya panik.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang, seperti telah melakukan lomba lari maraton. Ku amati sekitar lapangan yang gelap. Ku rubah posisiku yang semula duduk menjadi berdiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pinggir lapangan, menuju ke sebuah gedung baru di pinggir lapangan yang terletak paling pojok. Seolah-olah gedung itu memanggilku.

Kuhentikan langkahku. Ku picingkan mataku saat aku melihat bayangan seorang perempuan di gedung itu. Ku lihat dengan seksama. Seorang perempuan dengan perawakan tubuh tinggi sedikit bungkuk. Mengenakan gaun putih lusuh dengan corak motif berwarna merah di beberapa bagian.

Mungkin itu Istri pak bon. Pikirku mengenyahkan gambaran sosok makhluk astral di benakku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali pada rombongan yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan pemanggangan daging dengan bumbu barbeque. Api mulai menyala pada pemanggang itu dan Hotaru mulai menaruh daging di atas pangangan.

Seketika angin kencang membuat kami menghentikan kegiatan kami. Suara guntur mulai terdengar menggelegar di langit. Api yang tadinya menyala menjadi redup dan kemudian mati karenanya. Suasana menjadi sangat dingin dan sedikit membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa kami mengganti tempat perayaan di gedung samping lapangan.

 _ **22:58**_

Perayaan kini diadakan di gedung samping lapangan, saat ini kami sedang memakan hidangan yang telah di buat bersama-sama.

"hei, bukankah pesta seperti tidak seru?" kata Kiba dengan nada bosan.

"memang kenapa? Kau tidak menikmatinya?" tanya Hotaru pada Kiba. "yah mau gimana lagi, gak greget sih. Acaranya itu-itu aja," kata Kiba sambil menguap.

"terus mau kamu apa?" tanya Nagato pada Kiba.

"buat game dong, biar gak suntuk," usul Kiba kepada Nagato selaku ketua panitia dalam acara ini.

"tapi game malam-malam gini? Game apaan coba?" sergah Nagato pada Kiba.

"bikin aja game jerit malam," usul Kiba.

"gak usah ngaco deh lo," sanggah Tenten pada Kiba.

"kenapa? Daripada kita cuman pindah tempat buat makan dan tidur doang. Mending bikin kegiatan yang menarik," ucap Kiba meyakinkan

"emm, gimana ya, usul Kiba boleh juga sih, tapi . . ."

'Jgleeg'

ucapan Hotaru terputus saat lampu padam.

Beberapa Anak sedikit ketakutan. Kami berdempetan satu sama lainnya untuk meredakan ketakutan yang kami alami.

"semuanya tenang ya, biar ku periksa dulu alirannya." Nagato melangkah keluar menuju saklar aliran listrik.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali. "dari pusat." Ucapnya setelah itu.

"eh kayaknya sekolah punya generator." Kataku pada Nagato.

"dimana? Kamu tahu tempatnya?" tanya Nagato padaku.

"di depan, dekat dapur sekolah. Aku tahu tempatnya, ayo kesana." Ajakku pada Nagato.

"kalian semua tunggu disini !" perintah Nagato pada yang lain.

"tunggu." Aku berbalik arah menuju tas milikku, kuambil sebuah kamera dari dalam tasku.

"untuk apa itu?" tanya Nagato.

"apa kau bawa senter?" tanyaku padanya.

"tidak, aku tidak membawa senter." Jawabnya kemudian

"kau tahu, flash dari kamera ini dapat memberikan kita penerangan. Jadi kita manfaatkan saja ini." jelasku padanya.

"briliant." Kata Nagato padaku.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama kami segera menuju generator di dekat dapur sekolah.

-oO0Oo-

"Apa ini tempatnya?"

"yah begitulah."

Kami sampai di tempat generator. Malam yang kian larut membuat hawa di sekitar sini menjadi lebih dingin, bayang-bayang dari pepohonan membuatku siaga berulang kali, di tambah suara gesekan dari semak-semak dan ranting yang tertiup angin malam membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"oke, tinggal kita putar dan . . ." 'greg greg greg' Lampu menyala bersamaan dengan generator yang telah di aktifkan.

"sudah selesai." Ucap Nagato. "yah kurasa sekarang kita musti kembali ke ruangan."

"hei apa tidak aneh menurutmu, jika mati lampu seperti ini, seharusnya pak bon yang menyalakan generatornya, kenapa dia tidak menyalakannya?" tanyaku pada Nagato.

"mungkin dia sedang tidur bersama keluarganya."

"lalu kenapa pak satpam juga tidak keliling dari tadi sore dan ketika lampu mati jika pak bon tidak menyalakannya kenapa dia tidak menyalakannya?" tanyaku lagi pada Nagato.

"Naruto tenanglah, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Nagato padaku.

"aku juga tidak mengerti, hanya saja semuanya terasa janggal sejak kejadian menghilangnya Shion," Jawabku padanya.

"tolong jangan bahas masalah itu lagi, Shion tidak ikut acara, Anak-Anak tidak melihatnya sama sekali saat persiapan berlangsung," kata Nagato.

Baru berberapa langkah kami berjalan, lampu kemudian mati lagi.

"Aaaarrghhh" suara teriakan dan orang berlarian terdengar di malam itu. Tak memperdulikan lampu yang mati kami langsung bergegas ke ruangan.

-oO0Oo-

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Konan.

"aku gak mau di sini, aku mau pulang." Kata Konan dengan panik, kemudian perempuan dengan rambut berhiaskan origami bunga itu lari meninggalkan aku dan Nagato yang hanya diam heran.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Nagato. "entahlah"

' _ **Lingsir wengi**_

 _ **Sliramu tumeking sirno**_

 _ **Ojo tangi nggonmu guling**_

 _ **Awas jo ngetoro**_

 _ **Aku lagi bang wingo-wingo**_

 _ **Jin setan kang tak utusi**_

 _ **Dadyo sebarang**_

 _ **Wojo layu sebet**_ '

Lantunan lagu jawa terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Naruto, kau periksa ke dalam, aku akan menyusul Konan sebentar," ucap Nagato padaku yang hanya ku balas dengan anggukan.

Ku hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan ku hembuskan melalui mulutku. Aku bergegas masuk kedalam kelas yang gelap itu.

"sialan, terlalu gelap." Ku aktifkan infrared kameraku untuk melihat ke dalam kelas, mengarahkannya ke kiri, dan Kanan.

Ku picingkan mataku saat ku lihat sesuatu terjatuh dari lubang loteng di pojok belakang, dengan perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja itu. Sesuatu mulai bergerak di situ dan menunjukan wujudnya.

"Shion?" ku panggil sosok itu yang kupikir adalah Shion. Lampu yang tadinya mati kini mulai berkelap-kelip seperti akan hidup. Ku perhatikan dengan seksama, yah aku ingat. Itu adalah perempuan yang kulihat di balkon gedung sore tadi. Perempuan berbaju putih dengan corak motif merah di bajunya yang ternyata adalah darah.

Langkahku mundur tertahan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku, bulu kudukku berdiri. Suasana mencekam ini seperti mencekik leherku.

" . . .likan. . ." hah? Ku pikir sosok itu mulai berbicara sesuatu. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah dengan mata melotot dan darah yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"kem . . balikan. ." kembalikan? Apa yang ku curi darinya?

"kembalikan. . lidahku. ." sosok itu menggait tubuhku dan melemparku ke tembok.

Setan perempuan itu menduduki tubuhku dan mulai mencekik leherku.

"ugh, khekh." Suaraku tertahan kurasakan sesak pada nafasku, lidahku terasa ingin keluar dari rongga mulutku.

"Naruto !" seru Nagato padaku, ku arahkan pandanganku padanya. Kulihat Nagato dengan senang, ku rasa ia akan menolongku.

Namun semua harapanku untuk di tolong olehnya pupus saat ku lihat seorang perempuan mematahkan leher Nagato dari belakang. Air mata sedikit menetes dan mengalir di pipiku. Kulihat orang yang telah membunuh Nagato, dia adalah orang yang ku kenal. Shion.

Ku lihat Shion mulai mendekat. Perempuan berambut lurus itu menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Naruto." Panggilnya sebelum kegelapan membawaku.

-oOToBeContinueOo-

Mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan teman Naruto yang lain bakal muncul jadi stay tune ya.. Jangan lupa Review dan follow my story yang agak aneh ini Readers..

Menerima flame yang sopan


End file.
